1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to selecting advertisements for users based on image capturing patterns across different media. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for identifying advertisements based on the user profile and metadata associated with captured images.
2. Description of the Background Art
Advertising media as is for marketing products is static and generic. Users are left with no choice but to treat advertising media as a one-way communication. Personalization of advertisements for consumers is non-existent. This leads to poor monetization through advertisement and product placement and fails to engage the consumers effectively.